The present invention relates to lug boxes for produce and the like and, more particularly, to lug boxes that have plastic end walls.
Produce, such as peaches and other tree fruit, tomatoes, and grapes, is commonly packed for handling, shipping and storage in containers referred to as lug boxes or trays. These lug boxes must adequately protect the produce and must have sufficient strength to be stacked vertically. In addition, they must be lightweight and use space efficiently. Because they are generally consumed in large numbers, being used only once, it is of great importance that the cost of the boxes be reduced to the greatest extent possible.
At one time, most lug boxes were made of wood but this type of box has been largely abandoned due to its high cost and weight. More modern lug boxes are often constructed of corrugated paperboard. To give the boxes sufficient strength, particularly for stacking purposes, plastic end pieces are sometimes included, as exemplified by my previously issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,980 and 3,915,372. In general, a complete four-sided paperboard box is formed which interlocks with the plastic ends.
Other currently used boxes have end walls made of wood to which corrugated wrappers are nailed, but considerable cost is attributable to blocks of wood large enough to receive nails on their edges. Moreover, these boxes require that nails be used to hold the cover in a closed position and it is, therefore, necessary to have a separate second nailing operation to accomplish this purpose.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved paperboard and plastic lug box in which cost is reduced without sacrificing strength. Other objectives are to provide an easily assembled lug box that requires a minimum quantity of materials.